jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunstaff
The Gunstaff is the main weapon in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. At first it is only capable of use with melee attacks, but through upgrades it becomes similar to the Morph Gun in Jak II and Jak 3. When Jak, Daxter and Keira make a crash landing, Jak has to find a new energy source to power the plane. Keira gives Jak the Gunstaff to defeat enemies. Modifications Gunstaff mods attach to the long melee staff that Keira fashioned for Jak. These weapons allow Jak to fire a projectile directly ahead. The effect and damage inflicted by the projectile varies according to the mod equipped. A gunstaff mod requires ammunition to fire, which can usually be found by smashing item crates or defeating enemies. Aiming is aided by a laser pointer attached to the end of the gunstaff. Through the course of the game, it is possible to find chests containing weapon attachments, used to upgrade each mod. Blaster Jak obtains the Blaster upon entering the Danger Course at Aeropa City. The Blaster fires a single, powerful long range shot. The Blaster is extremely effective against weaker, unarmored enemies at short or long ranges. It is powered by Yellow Eco. from a challenge you can get a reflex mod. Scatter Gun Jak obtains the Scatter Gun mod after crashing on Brink Island, on his way to meet the Castaway. The Scatter Gun fires a single high intensity cone shaped blast that damages all enemies in range. When you find it, the range is relatively short, however with numerous upgrades the blast radius can be improved. It is a Red Eco powered weapon that acts similarly to the Scatter Gun in Jak 2 and Jak 3. Vulcan Fury Jak obtains the Vulcan Fury mod in Keira's workshop on board the Phantom Blade, after retrieving the Eco Seeker from the volcano on Brink Island. The Vulcan Fury fires a continuous stream of low power shots. Though light in damaging power, the weapons continuous stream allows Jak to hold an enemy at bay and reduce health quickly. This Blue Eco powered weapon works similar to the Vulcan Fury used Jak II and Jak 3. Later on in the game, the player can find a chest with a ricochet mod. This allows all Vulcan Fury shots to be deflected from walls and enemies, making it a deadly force. Lobber Jak obtains the Lobber mod in Keira's workshop onboard the Phantom Blade, after finding Light Eco at the Abandoned Research Rig. The Lobber fires a single Green Eco grenade in a forward arc. The grenade remains in place until touched by an enemy - after it is touched, the grenade explodes and deals heavy damage. The Lobber works great against small groups of enemies. Turn the safety off! A cheat unlocked by spending 30 Precursor Orbs allows you to add a bit more fire to your kick. When you do a spinning kick, the gun will automatically fire a shot or two (depending on the mod). This is particular useful when wanting to deal some extra damage, and opens up all kinds of possible combos. With this cheat activated, you can be done with enemies in no time. Category:Weapons